Paparazzi
by After17
Summary: She’s gorgeous, always surrounded by millions of people. Articles, blogs and billboards dedicated to her. I want to meet her so badly, I’d do anything to get even a small, perfect picture of her all to myself. RXEm Oneshot


**Paparazzi **

~After17

_Influence: Paparazzi by Lady Gaga_

**Summary: She's gorgeous, always surrounded by millions of people. Articles, blogs and billboards dedicated to her. I want to meet her so badly, I'd do anything to get even a small, perfect picture of her all to myself. RXEm**

**Notes: **Enjoy my first Rosalie Emmett story!

--

She's hot. Classy. Beautiful. Witty.

She's Hollywood's latest 'it' girl.

With an infectious smile and a body to die for she's on every magazine cover. In every hit movie. Every advertisement selling something to those annoying tweens who think that they're twenty-something.

My friends think I'm in love with her only because she's such a star and that she's what's 'in' right now but next year after a drug scandal, rehab or some video over the internet she'll be out and then they'll be a new girl.

But Rosalie Hale isn't like that.

She's amazing and I will sit through a chick-flick when there's an action movie on the other channel.

I even have posters on my wall of her.

I'm like a pathetic little fan boy but I know it and I can't help it, she makes my knees weak and my palms sweat and she's not even in the same room as me!

I'd even sit through an episode of Opera to watch her being interviewed.

She looked amazing in low ankle boots, black tights and a black coat. Her long blonde hair bouncing as she nodded and agreed with Opera.

She has perfect teeth, I mused. Sitting in my small dark apartment, I'd drawn the blinds so I could be alone with my sweetheart as lame as that is.

"Don't you find it annoying that the paparazzi are always following you around, because a lot of Hollywood stars find that the most irritating part of this industry," Opera asked.

I drew my breath as she begun to speak.

"I guess it can be irritating to have someone follow you around all the time, but I just have to remind myself that they're just trying to earn a living and most of them are family people who are trying to provide for their families and they don't bug me so much, once they get the shot they normally leave me alone, because they want to go find someone else," Rosalie smiled. I released my breath, and fell into my sofa.

She's amazing. So generous and kind.

"So, they don't bother you?" Opera asked.

"No, not really," Rosalie replied.

"Most stars often hate having to get dressed up everyday because they'll appear in a magazine with a black bar over their eyes," Opera said.

"I was always raised to make sure I was dressed correctly when I left the house so I don't have a problem with that," Rosalie smiled, sweetly.

"So you like having the paparazzi follow you around?" Opera asked.

"No, but I can tolerate it," Rosalie said carefully. I could see she was thinking about what she said.

"Well, that's good that really sets you apart from the rest," I stopped listening, I could go on youtube and watch this later, I went into my room, and tried to find my digital camera on my desk.

"Aha!"

-

_We are the crowd  
We're c-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you _

-

I'm now officially a paparazzi, only when I get the shot it's _mine_. I'm not selling this for nothing.

Now where would I find her? Maybe outside her home? Or the agency she's with? Or at the magazine she's having a photo shoot with today?

Where to try first?

I decide to go the magazine because the source I have is pretty reliable and they're not normally incorrect about what she's doing each day. Although it took _ages_ to find the site but it was worth it and I couldn't be happier.

Until I get my shot anyways.

The sun was pretty bright here in L.A and I personally loved the cold.

But Rosalie was here and so would I be.

There's a crowd of the scum that takes pictures of my beloved.

How dare they wolf-whistle at her like she's a piece of meat!

"Go away! Leave me alone," Rosalie cried, walking out of the building trying to hide her face from the flashing cameras.

"But Baby, you said you loved us," A guy with a beanie and a toothpick said. Sleaze-bag, how _dare_ he?

I stayed silent. I didn't want to pick a fight when I should be focusing on _her_. She's in my sight. She can see me!

"I never said that!" She said.

"Sure you did, on Opera," Toothpick said.

"N-no I didn't," She said, trying to work her way to her small, red convertible.

What I wouldn't give for a spin in that baby.

Why is she so perfect to me? Her. Her car.

"Rosalie!" I yelled out.

"Go! Go away," She screamed and tried to take a turn and run in the other way. If the paparazzi weren't surrounding her.

"This will make a great story," Toothpick sneered. "Not front page but still good none the less,"

"Urgh," Rosalie sighed, in defeat.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" I cried pushing my way through the crowd, it was easy because some of the paparazzi were weak and some smaller than me it wasn't much of a hassle for me and my enormous six foot three size.

"What?" She snapped.

"I'll lead you to your car miss Hale," I smiled down at her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You're knight in shining armor Rosalie," I said, pushing my way through the crowd.

"Are you joking?"

"Yes, I'm just a fan Rosalie," I said, leading her into the car park, walking behind her and blocking the paparazzi view of her.

"You must be very dedicated," Rosalie said.

"I am, I… I love you," I chocked out.

"What?"

"I… I mean, I like you," I said, covering my choice of words from before. I lead her too her car and blocked as she opened her door.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"How about a… thank you for helping me date later this week?" Rosalie asked.

"I…really?" I stuttered.

"Uh-huh, I think you're cute," She said.

"I'd love to go on a date with you," I said but then sighed. "Actually I'd just like a quick picture of you… smiling that's all- after all that's what I came here for to begin with,"

"Urgh, you're just like _them_," She slammed her door shut and sped off almost hitting a paparazzi.

How could she slam the door on me like that?

"Thanks for ruining that for us all, jerk," Toothpick sneered.

I'm the jerk? Me?

I balled my fist into a ball and punched the daylights out of him.

-

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi_

-

I haven't given up on her.

I still follow her around. I have been for about a week or so. Protecting her from black eye, formerly known as toothpick, and the rain. Every time she saw me she'd sigh or raise her eyebrow as if to say 'what-_are_-you-going-here?'

I'm waiting for an answer, I think willing her to hear me.

"You're still following me around?" She asked I held the door open tentatively.

"I haven't given up… yet, I'm not like those paparazzi," I said, shutting the door.

"You aren't?" She asked, laughing like she didn't believe me.

"No, I'm a good person and I idolize you," I said. There that's what I wanted to say in the car park.

"I think you're quiet sweet," She said, as I opened the umbrella. The rain falling and hitting it I always loved this sound it was nature in the city for me.

"Thank you,"

"What if I hired you as a body guard?" She asked.

"Pardon?"

"With the amount of time you spend following me around, I should really pay you… by the way how _do_ you know?" She asked, lowering her over sized Chanel glasses to look up at me.

"Blog," I replied.

"A blog?" She asked, her perfectly shaped lips forming the words.

I nodded.

"Great, it's always _somewhere_ isn't it? I could fire my agent and go on your blog," Rosalie sighed.

"It's not mine… it's someone else's," I said.

"What?"

"I just go visit it everyday," I explained.

"Great, this isn't what I wanted," She mumbled, collapsing into her car.

"What?"

Then I listened to her and about her pushy stage-type mother who wanted Rosalie to be famous and make millions and marry a rich European aristocrat and live happily ever after.

Rosalie on the other hand only ever wanted to have a simple job, behind the scenes and get married to someone who loved her with kids and live happily ever after.

"Wow," I said, crouching down so I was level with her. My neck was hurting now.

"I don't know why I told you that… it's just that I think you're the sincerest person I've ever met… what's you name," She said, awkwardly.

"Emmett, my name is Emmett," I said.

"Emmett, lovely," She said.

"Yeah I like it," I joked.  
"Will you stay with me in this industry?" Rosalie asked.

It didn't take me long to think about it. "Yes,"

-

_Don't stop boy, rewind  
We'll blast it but we'll still have fun!_

-

I follow her around 24/7. To and from shoots, shopping trips, holidays, meetings, sets and everywhere in between. I'm not her bodyguard I'm her boyfriend and I would follow her anywhere she wanted to go.

I don't have a perfect picture of her just to myself, I have her. And that's even better.

I love her and she loves me and tomorrow night, I'm proposing to her we'll have kids, she'll retire and we _will_ leave happily ever after.

Oh and I still, one year later, refuse to have toothpicks in the house.

.00

And that's it. Thanks for reading! Review it! No flames. Thanks!


End file.
